stay safe
by RachelLittle201
Summary: Brendan has been in prison for two years and has been shutting out everyone. What happens though when he gets some news about someone he cares about? I don't own hollyoaks. Warnings inside. rated T may change M in later chapters. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry I have taken so long to write something else I had writers block because Hollyoaks became crap since Brendan left but hey I am back and writing. Hope you enjoy this first chapter more to follow.

Warning for this chapter: some suicidal thoughts (which may be triggering), depression and swearing.

Brendan was sat in his cell glaring at the wall like he did most days thinking about his life and feeling lonely it had been two years since the whole standoff on the fire escape on Chez Chez. Steven had sent visitation notices every week since he had been inside. He would screw them up and chuck them in the bin which in the corner of his cell. He knew Steven was be down there in the visitor's room every week and it broke his heart that he didn't go down to see him because he wasn't going to cause Steven any more pain but he knew not seeing him was causing him massive amounts of pain. It was a no win situation and Brendan couldn't be dealing with that kind of emotions. He got up and started pacing the cell he hated this being in prison. He was so close to his happy ending and it got ripped apart until there was nothing left. Brendan kicked the metal bed of the thought of it all. Some days he wanted to end it all, to take his life. He couldn't cope with prison and being a complete loner. He made Cheryl swear not to visit and get on with her life, Steven was insistent but Brendan let him near him, the boys didn't want to know him and this made him feel so alone. Some nights he laid there dreaming about a bright future with Steven and the kids but it made him feel even more depressed about his life. He had the same routine day in day out and he always shuddered when he realises he was the next 37 years of this to look forward to. Now he was two years in he was on auto pilot.

XOXOXOXOXOX

A while later he was still sat on his bed. He sighed and bought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms round them. He leant back on the cold wall he hissed as his head and neck touched the cold wall. He got used to it and sat there. It was post day meaning another visitation notification of Steven. He wasn't sure how to feel about that many more. He was frustrated that his Steven wasn't getting the hint but he felt loved because it meant that he cared enough to sit in the visitor's room surrounded by criminals and their loved one and go there ever week for two years. It was very touching for Brendan. The door opened and the prison guard came in to the room and dropped some letters on to his desk and left the room. Brendan got up and got the two letters and a visitation notification. He opened the visitation notification and he started to read it.

Dear Mr Brendan Seamus Brady

This is a visitation notice that Mrs Amy Barnes and Mrs Cheryl Brady will be visiting you on 5th of May 2015. You have the choice of whether you go down to the visitors room and see them.

You're sincerely

R. Milner

The visitors' office manager

Brendan re read it over and over again with his mouth hanging open. Why were they coming to visit him? 2The fifth of May" he thought to himself "that's tomorrow"

He opened one of the letters which he recognised as Cheryl's writing.

Hey Babe

Right you must come see us tomorrow in the visitor's room it is important that you do. It's something really urgent that must be done face to face. I love you Bren and hope you have been keeping well. Anyway be there tomorrow please babe. Okay, Love you.

Love Cheryl

Xxx

His heart started to pump really fast as he sat there reading the letter over and over again. What had happened? He looked at the letter confused. He looked at the envelope of the next letter he didn't recognise the writing he got the letter out the envelope with shaking hands nervous now worried about was so urgent. He sighed and started to read the letter.

Dear Brendan

As you may know me and Cheryl are coming to visit you tomorrow so do not do a no show as what we have to tell you is really important and we can't put it in writing as it is really something you don't put in a letter. So come tomorrow or we will break in to the prison to find you and trust me we are willing to do that.

From Amy

Brendan laid himself down on his bed his mind active. What the hell was going on? Why was Amy involved? Unless something had happened to Steven, oh shit what if something had happened to Steven? He laid there his heart pounding in his chest. He made a mental note to himself to go to the visitors room and stay as calm as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Brendan got up straight away the next morning and did his roll call first that morning all the other in mates were getting woken up by the bed vibrating and buzzing. He went straight to the prison cafeteria and grabbed himself a piece of bread and made himself a coffee. He sat down at his usual table and ate his food really quickly like he did most mornings but this morning instead he didn't go straight to his cell. He went down to the visitors room his heart beating through his chest he felt horrible. He went and sat down at his designated table and started tapping on the table. Time was going really slow now as he waited for the visitors to be let in to the room. Finally the buzzer went off and people started piling in to the room slowly. He stood up so that Cheryl and Amy would be able to see him. He looked around and then felt the wind get knocked out of him as Cheryl chucked herself at him. He caught her and held her close crying in to her hair. They broke apart Cheryl and Amy sat down. Brendan sat down opposite them. He was so glad to Cheryl and was even glad to see Cheryl. He wiped his face on his hoody sleeve and looked straight at the both.  
"So how are you?" asked Cheryl looking at Brendan with teary eyes. This worried Brendan he gave her a closer look. She looked worried and she had bags under her eyes. "I am fine, what's so urgent" said Brendan quickly looking between the two girls sat in front of him.  
"We have something to tell you" said Amy quietly she looked the same as Cheryl tired and worried. This was making him even more nervous.

"It's about Ste" said Cheryl

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I actually enjoyed doing the chapter. So yeah to continue with this chapter I love keeping things on cliff hangers works out that works better.

Warning for this chapter: swearing

"What's happened to Steven!" asked Brendan a bit too loudly his heart jumped in to his throat. It hurt to think anything had happened to his Steven. Amy burst in to tears and that made Brendan anxiety worse.  
"Last week, he went on a drug deal to a guy called Adam Green, he hasn't been seen since, we rang him and we have text him got nothing back, we only found about it because the person in charge of Ste was shouting about it and I was back in town" said Cheryl. Brendan took seconds to process the information. His heart pounded more when he thought about how messed up Adam was he had done a deal to him once ages ago and he had nearly lost his drug dealer because of it. "The guy in charge of him won't give us any address or tell us where he could be he's scared we'll go to the police or something" Brendan sighed and started feel physical sick. If he wasn't so strong he would vomit and faint on the spot. He reached out and held Cheryl's and Amy's hand.  
"We thought you had a right to know, I am so scared for him, he's our best friend" cried Amy. Brendan looked around and made sure he wasn't being listened to. He then put his head closer in and pulled them forward closer so they could hear him.  
"Listen carefully to this; I am going to escape this place and I will meet you both at Amy's old flat I still have a key which I keep hidden, I will be there as soon as I can, and then we can regroup" whispered Brendan he was so quiet Cheryl and Amy would have missed what he had if they hadn't been so close to his ears. They nodded without complaint.  
"I just want him safe" cried Amy. Brendan squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He did the same with Cheryl giving them as much comfort as he could without breaking the visitation rules. Soon the buzzer went which meant Brendan had to go back to his cell he hugged them both close and he went back to his cell his mind even more active. He paced again thinking of a way to break out. It then came to him he could do this and break out by faking an illness then escaping that way. He knew this was the perfect plan the prison guards were real fucking stupid when he came to actual medical stuff. So he knew he could manage it then they would drive him to hospital then he would make his escape and they wouldn't know about his until he was well away.

He walked in to the corridor and chucked himself to the ground in a convincing collapsed. He made sure the guards were around and as he planned they came running to him. They laid him on his side which he also planed they then pulled him on his feet and dragged him out and too one of the prison car. He then pretended to fall asleep as they laid him in the back. While they drove Brendan felt sick and let the adrenaline pulse through so he would be able to run easily. He was so nervous and worried about Steven. If anything happened to him he would never forgive himself. He wished he could somehow magically make Steven safe. He wished he hadn't been so cold with Steven when they said goodbye. He felt the tears prick up behind his closed eye lids he stayed calm and laid there pretending to be asleep which was working the guards with him were fooled. They parked up outside the hospital and left the car to get assistants forgetting to lock the car this was his chance of escape he jumped up and got out the car quietly then ran as fast as he can. So fast he could barely see, so fast he could hear the wind in his ear and so fast he was starting to taste blood in his mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He got to the old flat and opened the door to the flat. He walked in and it smelt like he had never left it, a homely smell that he had missed so much. He collapsed on to the chair. Cheryl and Amy sat down on the sofa and watched as he got his breath back and spat in to the bin to get the taste of his blood out his mouth. After he got his breath and body back to normal he sat up and looked at Amy and Cheryl.  
"Tell me what his employers name is?" asked Brendan looking at them both. Before they could speak there was a knock at the door Brendan jumped up and hid in one of the bedrooms listening.

They opened the front door. Freddy Roscoe walked in and looked around.  
"Is he back yet ladies?" asked Freddy politely to them.  
"No he's not, but it's not like you're bothered you only want your drug money" said Cheryl darkly.  
"Well it's not my problem if the lad can't handle himself" snapped Freddy he advanced on them both. Brendan peeked out at that moment and ran through. In one quick movement he had Freddy pinned up against the wall Freddy struggled under Brendan's grip but he was too strong. He stopped trying and looked at Brendan straight in the face.  
"Right this is how it is going to go, you are going to give me the address where Steven has gone, where YOU have sent him" Spat Brendan menacingly.  
"Why should I answer to you" said Freddy defensively.  
"If you don't I will beat the shit out of you, I have done murders and I will anything to protect the man I love, now tell me where is he" shouted Brendan Freddy whimpered and started nodding.  
"I sent him to 35 Holland drive, Chester, I did tell him it was a dangerous one but he was stubborn" said Freddy in a scared voice. Brendan punched him in the stomach he doubled over in pain and breathed.  
"That was for sending him on drug deals in the first place, now get out" spat Brendan and Freddy didn't need tell twice he scarpered away. Brendan turned around and looked at Cheryl and Amy.  
"Let's go" said Amy she picked up her coat and made her way towards the door.  
"Wait no, it's too dangerous you two stay here" said Brendan anxiously. Amy shook her head.  
"He's our best friend" Said Cheryl defensively. Brendan checked the time and realised there weren't time to argue. Steven had been missing a week if anything had happened to him they needed to get to him sooner rather than later.  
"Fine then come on, Cheryl you drive" shouted Brendan. He ran to the front door and Amy and Cheryl followed him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the follows and the reviews. I hope you all liked the last chapter and the whole story so far. Right so let's continue.

Warning: violence and swearing.

They got to the car and Brendan got in the passenger's seat. Cheryl started to drive really fast down the road while Brendan got the address in to the sat nav. His hands were shaking as he did this, the adrenaline kicking back in.

They sat in silence for a while just listening to the sound of the car but hundreds of questions were stuck in his head.  
"How did he end up getting in to drug dealing in the first place? How long has been doing it?" asked Brendan finally breaking the silence. Amy and Cheryl looked at each other and Amy nodded at Cheryl. This was winding him up because they knew more than he did and they were being sceptical about telling him. He growled under his breath.  
"It was because he wanted money for Chez Chez, he wanted to buy it but didn't have enough so went in to drug dealing to pay for Chez chez, but he didn't get the money in time so decided he had nothing to lose and carried on, two years he's been drug dealing" said Cheryl.

Brendan mouth opened in shock. He couldn't believe Steven had been so reckless, so dangerous and worst thing was he wasn't around to protect him he was on the inside.  
"Where were you two when all of this was going on?" asked Brendan.  
"I came to visit a few times but stopped because it was upsetting the kids seeing their daddy being violent and scary, he went in to self destruct mode" said Amy. Brendan put his head in hands.  
"This is all my fault" said Brendan he felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach now it was more important to get Steven out of this alive. Cheryl stopped the car as the sat-nav said "you have reached your destination". Brendan looked at Amy and Cheryl.  
"Stay close to me yeah, don't panic and most of all if anything dangerous happens or if I tap you on the shoulder you run as fast you can, you got that" said Brendan they both nodded at him.

They got out the car; Brendan walked a head of them. His heart pounding and his whole body was itching waiting for a fight. They got to the door of 35 Holland drive and Brendan looked through the letterbox and then started to look through the windows, nothing looked different or out of place. Just a normal sitting room and a normal kitchen he didn't know if this bothered him or not. It didn't give them any sign of where Steven was but it ruled out some kind of struggle unless they had manage to clear up all the mess the girls said he had been missing over a week. This made his whole body even more ready for fight.  
"Can I help you" said a voice from the front door. Brendan whipped his head round and marched up to him. He towered over him and gave him a menacing glare.  
"A drug dealer came round last week and never made it home, which is suspicious to me, where the fuck is he?" said Brendan shouting the last five words. He grabbed the man and pushed him in to the house pinning him to the wall in the hallway. Amy and Cheryl came in after them and shut the door behind them.  
"Gary is everything alright down there?" called a man from upstairs.  
"Answer the question!" roared Brendan he punched him in the stomach making Gary double over in pain and he yelped out. Brendan felt satisfaction from punching him.  
"He's…" breathed out Gary but before he could answer. Adam was running down the stairs at top speed.  
"Oi! What the hell are you doing" shouted Adam. Brendan had had enough of this he grabbed Adam and decked him in the face. He then ran through the whole of the down stairs in ever side room and in every corner under furniture searching for some sign of Steven, he found his hoody under the sofa meaning it had been stuffed there, this worried Brendan even more. He went back in to the hall where Amy and Cheryl were stood. Gary was still there getting his breathe back that massive punch to the stomach. Adam had slipped back upstairs.  
"Stay here girls and watch this piece of shit" breathed Brendan.

He then ran up the stair two at a time feeling his heart beat quicken anxious of what he'll find when he gets up there. He looked in one room it was an empty bedroom he breathed out realising for the first time he was holding his breath, he left that room and went along to the next room. He froze the moment he walked in to the room and looked at the scene in front of him. Steven was laid out on the floor unconscious in nothing but his boxers, he had bruises on his arms and the crook of his elbow, he was breathing which was good but he was not in a good state. Adam was over him with a syringe needle. Brendan chucked himself at Adam and punched him making him drop the needle. He then pinned him up against the wall.  
"Is this what you do to all the people that deliver you drug?" roared Brendan punching again anger pulsing through his whole body.  
"He needed teaching a lesson tried to scam us!" shouted Adam. Brendan punched him again this time harder making him yelp.  
"When people try to scam me I just threaten them, I do not strip them and keep them prisoner in my house" shouted Brendan. He carried on punching him.

"Stop or he dies" shouted Gary, Brendan turned round to see Gary holding a limp Steven with a knife to his throat. Brendan felt all the air come out his lungs like he was punched in the stomach.  
"No please don't, I'll give you the money" begged Brendan. He moved forward but Gary pointed the knife at him then back to Steven, backing away holding Steven lowering the knife looking victorious. Then there a sound of a smash as Cheryl wacked him on the head with a vase; Gary dropped the knife on the floor and was falling forward. Brendan did was his instincts told him and ran and caught Steven, holding him to his chest. He laid Steven down on the floor and got a wad of money out his pocket and popped in to a shaking Adams hand.  
"Take this, it's compensation you may call it, stay away from him and never go near us ever again" said Brendan menacingly. Adam then scarpered, dragging his concussed friend with him. He heard the door slam shut. He then ran over Steven chucking himself on to his knees. Amy and Cheryl knelt down the opposite side of him. Brendan started checking him over for any other damage; there were circle bruises in the crook of his elbows. He winced hoping it would be a coincidence but he put his hand on his cheek and pulled an eyelid open with his thumb.  
"Shit, he's been drugged" said Brendan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows from the last chapter and enjoy this next chapter. This chapter isn't aslong but is a sort of a filler so is important.

Warning: swearing

Steven pupils were blown wide; there was only a hint of blue left. He closed Steven's eye lid again and sat back on his heels cocking his head to the side.  
"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Cheryl she was running her hands through Steven's.  
"Ste can you hear me, Ste" Called Amy tapping on Steven's shoulder he offered no response but a low grunt. Brendan took of his black leather coat and sat Steven up and held him still with one hand. He put the coat round Steven's shoulders and put his arms in to the coat.  
"We are taking him home, he'll be like this for a couple of hours with any luck, then he'll wake up, then we have to keep more of an eye on him because he'll be on one hell of a come down" said Brendan. He laid Steven back down. He hooked one of his arms round Steven's shoulders his other arm under his knees. He then lifted him up of the floor, he staggered a little bit under Steven's dead weight but he stayed stable, Steven head flopped on to his shoulder, his arm dangled down. Brendan carried him out the room, down the stairs and out the door. He put Steven in the car and got in the back with him. Steven was laid out in the back seat his head on Brendan's lap. He was secure on the seats. Brendan stroked his hair as Cheryl started driving.  
"Brendan, will he be okay?" asked Amy breaking the comfortable silence that been happening. Brendan looked down at Steven.  
"Yes hopefully, if he gets worse he's going straight to hospital, he's hopefully going to stay like this for a few hours then he'll wake up because he'll be on a come down, he won't be with it during it but hopefully once he is down of what he was being drugged with he'll be as right as rain" said Brendan laying it out straight to them because they needed to know what was going to happening.

XOXOXOXO

When they arrived back at the flat it was dark so nobody saw Brendan carry Steven in to the flat with the girls following. Brendan carried him in to his bedroom Amy pulled back the covers on the bed for Brendan so he could easily lay Steven in the bed. He laid him on his side and the pulled the covers over him.  
"We should take it turns to watch him" said Brendan. Amy left the room and came back in the room with a baby monitor in her hand.  
"Or we could use this" said Amy. Brendan laughed and nodded.  
"This situation is getting weirder and weirder by the second" said Brendan laughing. He set it all up and got a bucket ready by his bed while Cheryl and Amy were through in the kitchen. Finally Brendan finished and he knelt down and kissed Steven's forehead.  
"I love you" murmured Brendan in to Steven ear, he left the room and in to the living room where he sat down on the sofa and he felt himself deflating a little bit like the adrenaline was ebbing from him at last. He was really tired and could feel himself nodding off to sleep with the other side of the baby monitor in his hand. He finally feel in to a peaceful sleep even though he knew they weren't out the woods yet but it was nice to feel at home with his sister, the man he loved and Amy who was warming up to him at long last.

He must off slept all night on the chair because when he woke up daylight was coming through the curtains. He sat up and looked around; Amy and Cheryl were in the kitchen. The baby monitor on the kitchen side, he stood up and walked up to them.  
"Did you sleep well Bren" asked Cheryl. Brendan nodded and kissed her on the cheek.  
"How has he been over night?" asked Brendan.  
"He's been alright been a sleep most of the night, woke up once crying but I soothed him back to sleep" said Amy. Brendan nodded at her and was about to thank her when Steven started to making groaning noises down the monitor.

Brendan ran through at once to find him sat up in bed drenched in sweat but he was shivering. He ran over to him and held his hand.  
"Steven listen to me, everything is going to be okay, you got that it will be, you're going to feel like shit for a while, just while you're coming down" said Brendan. Steven looked straight at him and started to sob hysterically.  
"Your Brendan Seamus Brady from north Dublin, that was your last confession, you wanted to leave me, you didn't love me anymore" cried Steven. Brendan froze in horror as he realised he was having flash backs this second of that night 2 years ago.  
"Steven it's okay, it's okay" said Brendan he pulled Steven on to his lap as the younger man cried hysterically in to his shoulder. This broke Brendan's heart but he knew this was the come down making him act this way so he stuck to it.

The hysterical sobbing stopped at once and Steven jumped of his lap and glared at him.  
"You left me you dick head, you left me, how dare you! I thought you loved me" raged Steven. Brendan knew this stage was coming so he stayed quiet and didn't say a word it would anger him more and that was bad idea so he let Steven rage at him a while. Then the raging suddenly stopped.

Brendan looked up to see Steven clutching his chest, hyperventilating his breathing getting faster and faster this was bit he was dreading. He pulled Steven back on to his lap and rubbed his back.  
"Breathe Steven, its okay, it's all going to be okay, I love you and I will make everything okay" soothed Brendan. He carried on giving him words of comfort before he finally fell asleep again. Brendan kept him on his lap and in his arms for a long time before laying him back on the bed, on his side. Kissing his forehead, Brendan sighed in relief he had got through the come down at last.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follow glad you all like it so much and hope you like this next chapter.

Warning: Swearing

Brendan spent the rest of day pottering about in the flat and checking up on Steven Amy and Cheryl were still there sat in the living room watching day time TV like it was some kind of gathering. Brendan laughed under his breath he had no time for Jeremy Kyle and Loose women. So he went and sat in Steven's room. He sat on the end of the bed crossed legged watching Steven sleep. Something that had always given him the comfort seeing him so peaceful and perfect. Steven eyes opened and he blinked a couple of times.  
"Oh shit" groaned Steven, Brendan frowned at him really concerned. Steven started crying.  
"What's wrong Steven?" asked Brendan  
"Your dead as well I didn't want you to die to!" cried Steven, Brendan did a double take and looked at Steven cocking his head to the side.  
"What you on about?" asked Brendan moving slightly closer to him slowly as not to alarm him.  
"I am dead, I am dead, these people wanting drugs killed me, I must be dead, I know I am dead" cried Steven. Brendan frowned even more and looked at Steven.  
"Steven you're not dead, your heart is beating, what happened with the guys anyway" said Brendan he moved even closer to Steven.  
"They started to beat me up and then they stripped, then they injected me and I died!" said Steven. Brendan finally realised what was going on he had been drugged meaning his mind would have shut off and made he would have passed out not knowing if he was dead or alive.  
"Oh Steven, you're not dead, I broke out of prison and me, Amy and Cheryl came to save you, we did and we got you home, your alive and I am here" said Brendan. Steven looked at him and then pulled Brendan towards him and then wrapped his arms round him. Brendan automatically hugged him back and pulled him on to his lap.  
"I don't know how to feel, thank you for saving me" cried Steven. Brendan held him close to him and rocked him.  
"It's okay, it's all going to be okay" said Brendan.

XOXOXOXOX

Brendan was in the kitchen and Steven walked through unsteady on his feet. Cheryl and Amy jumped up and hugged him.  
"Hey Amy, hey Cheryl" said Steven hugging them both back. Amy and Cheryl went back in the living room. Steven started rummaging through the cupboards. "Dunno about anyone else but I am starving" he grabbed a couple bags of crisps and went through in to the living room. Brendan followed him close behind him in case he fell over. They both sat down and looked at Amy and Cheryl.  
"What do we do now?" asked Amy, Brendan smiled at her that's what he like about her straight to the point.  
"Well we have three options available, we stay here and then go as far away from here as humanly possible or we go as far away from here as humanly possible now but doubt Steven's stomach will manage that kind of car journey right now or I go back to the police and hand myself back in" said Brendan.  
"No!" shouted Steven and then he clung to Brendan like he was going to disappear as soon as he let go crying again. Brendan held back and felt a surge of love to him.  
"We are taking your first option, we are heading off to Manchester and we are staying there for a while then we are going to go on from there" said Amy taking the control. Brendan was glad of this because at this moment in time he was too busy trying to get Steven to calm down again.

XOXOXOXOX

They made sure it was dark while they packed up the stuff in the car that night and soon they were all packed up and were setting off in to the night. Brendan and Steven were in the back and Cheryl and Amy were in the front.  
"How are Leah and Lucas?" asked Brendan he was curious to how they were as he hadn't Heheard anything about them in a while.  
"They are fine, Lucas started primary school in September and Leah is as sassy as ever gets it from her dad" said Amy she glanced at Steven and smiled at him.  
"Yeah she does" said Steven smiling back at her. Then he looked Brendan again "They miss their daddy Brendan". Brendan smiled and sunk down in to their seat of car getting more relaxed. He leant his head on the back of the seat and fell asleep again. It had been this feeling he had missed the feeling of hope he used to have and he had missed feeling safe. He felt peaceful as he slept. When he woke up the thing he noticed was Steven was watching him, he looked at a bit pale and nauseous. It weren't surprising how much he had been drugged with; problem is the drugs usually give the sickness or the munchies unfortunately in poor Steven case it gave him both. He had come down but was having the after affects.  
"You okay Steven?" said Brendan, he then remembered he hadn't picked up the bucket like he was meant to do.  
"No I feel like shit" said Steven. He was shaking a little bit to.  
"Chez are we nearly there" asked Brendan he put a hand on Steven's shoulder and squeezed.  
"Yes we are just around the corner, sit tight babe" said Cheryl  
"Are we stopping at Mike's house?" asked Steven his voice a lot more shaky like he was about to vomit there.  
"Yes we are" said Amy. They parked up and Brendan got out dragging Steven out of the car with him. He put a strong arm around his waist and held him close as they walked towards the house. Amy got a key out her bag and opened the door quietly. Steven got out of Brendan's grip and ran down the hall and in to the nearest toilet. Brendan ran after him and went in the toilet with him. He rubbed his back in circles giving him that comfort. He then started dry heaving and sobbing.  
"Shhh, shhhh, its okay" soothed Brendan. Steven turned round and looked at Brendan then nodded.  
"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me" cried Steven  
"I am not going anywhere I promise" said Brendan.

TBC

A/N more drama and love to come before we get a happy ending so keep reading


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Glad people are enjoying the story and sticking with it , hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Warning: Swearing and minor sexual language

Brendan and Steven sat on the toilet floor a while just looking at each other. Steven started fiddling with something round his neck. Brendan took a closer look at what it was and did a double take. It was the cross necklace with the ring on it.  
"See you kept it then" said Brendan pointing at it.  
"Yeah, wear it pretty much all the time, wear it on most drug deals, except this last one" said Steven he shuddered "maybe that's bought on the bad luck" Brendan shook his head and looked down "listen Bren.."  
"I am going to stop you there Steven, I know this conversation is coming but I don't think the bathroom floor is the best place to have it, plus the girls will be thinking I am holding you hostage in here" said Brendan interrupting him. He got up and then held his hand out to help Steven up. He took his hand and got off the floor. Steven stumbled Brendan could see he was dead on his feet which weren't surprising, he put arm securely around his waist. They walked out the bathroom and Amy was sat outside of it on the floor leaning her back on the wall. She had a glass of water ready in her hand.  
"Are you okay Ste?" asked Amy she jumped up and gave him the glass of water. He sipped it slowly and he gave the glass back and leant a bit on Brendan. Amy led them through to the living room. Michael was sat there in an arm chair. Brendan and Steven sat down on the nearest sofa. Amy sat down next to Steven. He leant on Brendan's shoulder.  
"Where's Chez" asked Brendan looking around "I am sure my sister was around here somewhere" Mike chuckled at the joke.  
"She's upstairs talking to Zoe" said Mike "care to explain what's going on?" Brendan looked at Amy at that point "Oh don't bother lying to me, I know something's gone off one you Irish you're meant to be in prison for multiple murder and Ste looks like he's in the verge of a collapse"  
"His name's called Brendan not Irish" mumbled Ste, Michael smiled at him.  
"Sure it is Ste" said Mike Amy started explaining the whole story to Michael told him absolutely everything not leaving anything out. Soon she was finished telling him the full story. Michael sat there looking between them all and Brendan expected him to kick off to get angry, to shout abuse at them but he didn't do any of that stuff he started laughing. Brendan looked at Amy and her face was the same full of confusion.  
"What's so funny dad?" asked Amy  
"You guys getting yourself in to this kind of mess, sorry, sorry, you're welcome to stay as long as you can" chuckled Michael.  
"Why are you so calm?" asked Brendan frowning still feeling genuinely confused.  
"Because Brendan life is too short as you may know by now, I haven't the energy to anything other than calm" said Michael. Steven let out a soft snore making everyone look at him.  
"I'll take him to bed soon" said Brendan. He wrapped his arm round his shoulder and pulled him closer to him.  
"He pretty much out of it, isn't he, Cheryl can stay with Amy in Amy's room that's upstairs on the left next to the kids room and mine and Zoe's room is on the end, so you two can sleep down here, hang on I'll get you some bedding" said Michael at that him and Amy left the room and Brendan could hear them talking on their way upstairs. He came back down soon enough and gave them a quilt and a sleeping bag. Brendan moved out from under Steven carefully making sure he didn't wake up. He put the quilt over him and got on the floor and crawled in to the sleeping bag watching Steven carefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Brendan woke up the next morning feeling refreshed he turned round to look at Steven he was awake and was watching him.  
"Morning Bren" said Steven. Brendan sat up and looked at him closely he had some colour back in his cheeks which made him smile.  
"Morning Steven" said Brendan.  
"I never thought I would see you again, wake up next to you again, right Brendan did I do something wrong?" said Steven. Brendan sighed and he knew it was time for this conversation.  
"Steven you did nothing wrong, it wasn't you, I missed you every single day while I was in prison so much it hurt, I wanted to see you but I couldn't because I needed to let you move on" said Brendan.  
"Maybe I didn't want to move on; maybe you are the only man I have ever loved, you are my life Brendan, my lifeline, my anchor and without you around I was floating" said Steven his voice was a bit shaky.  
"Oh Steven, I am so sorry, I will never leave you ever again" said Brendan. At these words Steven came over and hugged him tightly. He leaned away but kept his arms round his neck. Brendan went in for the kiss and they kissed his mouth tasted the same as it did two years ago he felt his heart beat faster and he kissed him harder starting to unbutton his own shirt feeling the excitement of being this close to Steven again. Steven pulled of his own top. He then got Steven on the bottom and sat on top of him kissing him hard. Undoing Steven's button from behind them and did his own. Then there was a scream from the living room door. They jumped up to see Leah stood there. Amy was then there and looked to see what Leah had screamed at, she bit her lip trying not to laugh.  
"We are just play fighting again Leah" said Steven. Brendan nodded and bit his own lip as well trying to stop himself laughing.  
"Daddy Brendan won again" said Brendan. Leah ran at Brendan and he picked her up. He hugged her close. Cheryl came bursting in with Michael and Zoe. She had Lucas on her hip.  
"We need to leave now!" said Cheryl she looked really flustered.  
"Why Chez?" Asked Brendan  
"Because the police are on their way Doug just warned me, that idiot John Paul told them where Amy's dad lives and then went on to mention he saw us all going in that direction" said Cheryl.  
"Okay let's go then" said Steven. Brendan looked at him and nodded.  
"Dad can you watch the kids for me for awhile?" asked Amy, Michael nodded. Steven went and got Lucas of Cheryl and held him close.

XOXOXOXOX

They were all packed up and ready to go.  
"Be good for granddad Mike" said Amy hugging both Leah and Lucas. Steven did the same. Brendan was about to walk off.  
"Daddy Brendan where is our goodbye" Asked Leah they ran over jumped up him. He lifted them both up and hugged them close. He loved those kids. They all said their goodbyes and got in to the car. Brendan and Steven in the back seat again and Amy in the passenger seat and Cheryl was driving again.

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this is a shorter and a filler chapter but still important to read.

Warning: Swearing

They were on the road all morning that morning not stopping at all once Steven had gone back to his paleness which Brendan was quick to pick up on.  
"Are you going to be sick again Steven?" asked Brendan he shook his head at him "Chez where are we going".  
"We are going to Kris's for a couple of days, nobody else will know were down there" said Cheryl Brendan had to think who Kris was for a couple of seconds then he remembered.  
"Francis? Really?" said Brendan. A police car came down the road and went past them Brendan laid out in the back out of sight of anyone.  
"Beggars can't be choosers Bren, we are on the run this isn't some fucking holiday road trip where we'll magically be able to sort ourselves out of" snapped Cheryl suddenly pretty much out of nowhere. She sighed heavily and Brendan made it one of his soul missions to find out what was wrong with her by the end of that day.

"Right lets all defuse the tension, let's play a word game, I'll start off, I went on holiday and I bought with me my suitcase, Ste your turn" said Amy. Steven perked up at that and smiled.  
"I went on holiday and I bought with me my suitcase and sun cream" said Steven he then pointed at Brendan to signal it was his turn.  
"I went on holiday and I bought with me my suitcase, sun cream and seedless Jam sandwiches" said Brendan. Steven sniggered at this.  
"I knew you would pick that I knew it" laughed Steven. Brendan soaked up laugh feeling even more love towards him.  
"I went on holiday and I bought with me my suitcase, sun cream, seedless jam sandwiches and…" said Cheryl they were interrupted by a massive bang from one of the tires and the car stopped with a jolt. They all got out the car as they were on a country road in the middle of nowhere.  
"Its fine don't panic, we just need the spare tire, you do have one right Cheryl" said Brendan.  
"That is the spare tire I didn't think I needed to get another one" said Cheryl. Brendan felt like roaring in frustration how could she be so stupid.  
"We could call a mechanic out" sad Amy. Steven shook his head.  
"Hello, escaped murderer over here" said Steven waving his arms in the direction of Brendan.  
"We go the rest of the way on foot" said Amy.

XOXOXOXOX

They had been walking pretty much all evening with their baggage on their back and they were near their destination. Steven fell over skidded down the hill. Brendan ran after him and pulled him off the floor he had no damage but he was soaked and covered in mud.  
"Cheryl how far away are we from Francis's?" asked Brendan he took of his coat and wrapped it round a shivering Steven.  
"We are nearly there just need to walk in to this village here and we are there" said Cheryl. Brendan felt his hand being picked up and held he turned round to see it was Cheryl. They walked down in to the village and they let Cheryl guide them in the right direction.  
"I like this place it's very picturesque" said Amy.  
"Yeah it's nice" said Cheryl. Brendan pulled Steven over to him and wrapped an arm round his shoulders.  
"How are you feeling Steven" asked Brendan, genuinely concerned for Steven as he hadn't had the best week or so. He was hoping it wouldn't affect his physical health.  
"I feel like absolutely shit, I am freezing and I am so tired Brendan" said Steven, Brendan felt a pang of empathy and guilt for putting him through this but knew if he just left then and there it would everything times worse. Cheryl got them to a house and knocked on the door. Francis answered in one of his toned down outfits.  
"Oh gosh come in guy's you look freezing" said Francis.

XOXOXOXOXOX

They were sat around and Steven was wearing some warm clothes. A set of his PJ that Brendan had packed him especially. They sat around as Cheryl explained to Francis everything that had happened.  
"Right, you got yourselves in a mess, still surprised to hear Ste's gay, you Brendan knew for ages, looked through the window when you were kissing Macka always a giveaway, do you guys want a drink" said Francis. Brendan's mouth hung open how had he seen him and Macka kissing they were always so careful his thoughts were shattered as a glass of Whiskey was shoved in his hand. Steven leant his head on Brendan again and snuggled in.  
"So you two are back together right" asked Amy. Brendan smiled and looked at Steven. "Yeah hopefully if he'll still have me" said Brendan. Steven sniggered.  
"Nah might find me a male model" said Steven winking at Brendan.  
"I see as long are left school and not virgins you fine" chuckled Brendan.  
"How did you find out about that?" asked Steven taken aback. Brendan sniggered he had Jim watching Steven and paid him extra for it and when he had found out about Steven sleeping with George he laughed his head off in the cell that day knowing it weren't anything to worry about he had been drunk so wasn't thinking straight.  
"I have my spies" said Brendan. Steven kissed him and this kiss was so full of love it made him light headed.

XOXOXOXOX

Brendan and Steven were laid out on a double bed in the spare room. Brendan had his arms round Steven so there was no space between them. Steven was asleep giving Brendan time to look at him and to watch him. To look at all his perfection and know this was his boyfriend.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am wrapping this story up in this chapter and I am sorry it has taken so long my coursework needed doing some parts of this class as M. A quick thank you to everyone that reviewed it, followed it and favourited it

Warning: Swearing and sexual language

Brendan woke up the next morning and got out of bed. He looked down at the bed and smiled at the sleeping Steven. His stomach then growled loudly, he went down stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He went in to the kitchen, Cheryl was in there already.  
"Morning Bren" said Cheryl cheerily, she was by the kettle.  
"Morning Chez, if you're making a cuppa I'll have one" said Brendan smiling at her. He watched her make them a cup of tea and they then both sat down on at the kitchen table. He looked around; this whole house was so Francis. It was low key but it was bright. It was the only way he could think about it a happy house.  
"What happens now Bren" asked Cheryl  
"I don't know, I know we can't keep hiding, maybe I should hand myself in" said Brendan.

"No don't you fucking dare Brendan Brady" shouted Cheryl at that she jumped of her seat and started pacing angrily. "You didn't see him after you were arrested and sent to prison, you didn't see him, it's not just him though, it affected me, it took a year for me to get over everything, I missed you like crazy, you're my brother, my best friend, at one time it was me and you against the world and it will go back to that, so no more talk on handing yourself in, got it?" Brendan sat there and took in Cheryl's rant. He then felt tears build up in his eyes. He had never thought about it. He had been too busy focussing on going to Steven's rescue and then going on the run keeping everyone around him safe and secure he had not looked at his emotions. Now it was brewing up about to boil over.  
"Thanks" said Brendan in a choked voice a tear rolling down his face.  
"Oh no I didn't mean upset you" said Cheryl she ran over to him and chucked her arms around him.  
"You haven't upset me, it's just I missed you so much" cried Brendan in to her shoulder, she started rubbing his back. He wanted to kick himself to tell himself to man up but soon they were in the living room. Cheryl had walked him through there. He opened up to her told her everything about prison how he had hated, how much he missed them and was ready to end everything at one point. He talked and talked. She didn't get and leave like he thought she was. She listened to him and nodded at the right moment. She let him talk himself in to silence. He breathed and smiled. He felt ten times better.  
"Better now?" asked Cheryl  
"Yes, thank you for listening to me" said Brendan. They hugged again and then he got up. "You get Amy and Francis up, I'll get Steven up".

He made his way out the room.  
"Okay, no play fighting!" called Cheryl after him. He chuckled as he went to his and Steven's room. He went in and locked the door behind him. He then went over to the bed. He started tapping Steven's shoulders; he woke up and blinked a couple of times.  
Brendan got on top of him and started to kiss him.  
"I came up to wake you up" said Brendan he carried on kissing him. Steven sighed contently. Steven started laying kisses down Brendan's neck and could feel Steven's dick swelling this turned him he got the covers of Steven making him completely on top of him, Brendan pulled up Steven's top and started to lick his stomach and his chest Steven giggled as he did this. There was a rattle of the door knob and then a knock.  
"Who is it?" called Steven rolling his eyes.  
"It's me Chez, I said no play fighting we're busy" said Cheryl.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They were all in the living room. Brendan, Steven and Cheryl were sat together on the sofa. Amy was on an arm chair and Francis was also in an arm chair the house seemed a bit big for just him.  
"Who else lives here?" asked Steven  
"Well there's me, Ravi, his sister Anita and my mate Zack, they are away at the moment" said Francis. Cheryl's phone started ringing she answered it quickly.  
"Hey Doug, yes were fine, oh thank you so much, okay, we are all so grateful, okay, take care, bye, bye" said Cheryl. She came off the phone.  
"So, what did he say?" asked Brendan looking around to see all eyes were on Cheryl.  
"He told them that we went to Spain and you know how clever the police force in Hollyoaks are, they believed him, they have stopped the search in the UK and Ireland" said Cheryl. Brendan wrapped his arms around Steven and sighed in relief.  
"What now then, does that mean all this running is over?" asked Steven  
"Yes they are off the scent and we can stop running" said Brendan he fixed a plan up in his head quickly "we are going to go thank Francis" Francis gave him a look "Okay, okay, Kris" Francis nodded at him and smiled "back to the car with a tire, then we are going to go to Manchester get the kids and we are going to Ireland"  
"You could stay at mine, it's only me, Nate and Lysney" said Cheryl, Brendan frowned at her was she going of her rocker.  
"Lysney?" said Brendan. Cheryl looked at him then laughed.  
"Oh I have not mentioned yet have I? Lysney is my daughter, she's about one" said Cheryl.  
"You never mentioned you had kids" said Brendan and Steven at the same time.  
"You never asked and you were too busy self destructing to listen to me Ste" said Cheryl smiling.  
"Me and Kris knew, were god parents" said Amy looking at Francis.  
"When me and Steven have kids we'll keep it dead secret, see how you like it" joked Brendan. They all started laughing and Brendan soaked it up. Feeling truly alive.

XOXOXOXOXOX

3 months later Brendan, Steven, Amy, Leah and Lukas were living with Cheryl, Nate and Lysney. The manor was big enough to have them to all live and have their privacy. They enjoyed watching all the kids playing together. Brendan was happy again and no longer beating himself up.

A/N: I am working on another fic at the moment but not sure if it is good enough to come on here lol. It's an AU of what would Brendan be like if he had a daughter who was exactly like him but not sure if it is ready to be seen yet by public eyes. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter see you soon


End file.
